


Untitled

by La_Temperanza



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur might not appreciate Merlin, but Gwaine does, and fully intends to show him how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally written for cinnatart's "OPEN FANDOM & OPEN PAIRING KISS MEME 4.0"](http://cinnatart.livejournal.com/471762.html?thread=6001362)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  Also edited and reposted on [livejournal](http://latemperanza.livejournal.com/3970.html).

There was a floating pile of chain mail and assorted armor pieces coming towards him, and for a brief moment, Gwaine wondered if there was some sort of sorcery involved. That was until he realized there was a pair of familiar gangly legs walking with the pile, and magical or not, he didn’t think armor grumbled words like ‘prat’ or ‘dollop-head’. Chuckling to himself, Gwaine reached over in attempt to lighten the load. “The King having you run around ragged again, Merlin?”

A yelp of surprise came from the manservant’s lips, and Gwaine had to steady his friend before he could grow off-balanced and fall over. “Oh! Gwaine! …You scared the hell out of me. And you know Arthur, he’s never happy unless he’s making my life miserable.” With a loud grunt, Merlin dropped the items he was carrying on the table in the armory, wiping sweat off his brow. “You know, I would think finally being married to Gwen would make him nicer, but he’s just the same as always, maybe even worse. ‘Wash this, Merlin!’, ‘Polish my armor, Merlin’, ‘Where’s my dinner, Merlin?’ I should have just quit a long time ago, but I’m afraid the ass wouldn’t even know how to take care of himself.”

Gwaine clapped a hand on Merlin‘s back, clucking his tongue in sympathy. “Sounds like you need a drink, my friend. How about a round at The Rising Sun?”

Merlin made a wistful sound at the mention of a reprieve, but reluctantly shook his head. “Can’t. I have to finish repairing and cleaning this lot by tonight. Besides, Arthur thinks I spend too much time in the tavern as it is.”

“That’s funny,” Gwaine drawled as he leaned against the edge of the table, his eyes studying Merlin carefully, “Because I have it on good authority that if you had been in the tavern as much as Arthur thinks, the tavern-keep could retire early and live comfortably in an estate in the country.”

The way Merlin’s body stiffened didn’t escape Gwaine’s gaze, nor the fear lingering in his eyes or how he chewed on the bottom of his lip nervously. “Gwaine…about that…”

“You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to,” Gwaine interrupted, holding up a hand as he grinned in understanding. “I’m sure whatever you are really doing, there’s a good reason you’re hiding it from Arthur.”

“…Sometimes I wonder if that’s true,” Merlin replied weakly, running fingers through his hair in exasperation. “If he had any idea what I’ve done for him, what I do for him…but of course he can’t find out, because then he’ll probably hate me…”

Even though it seemed like Merlin in the midst of an inner struggle, Gwaine couldn’t help but find the whole thing adorable; it was like watching a puppy trying to catch its tail. “I’m sure Arthur is lucky to have you by his side.”

“Yeah, right,” Merlin snorted, turning to idly sort the armor on the table depending on the degree of work needed. “Just once, I wish I could feel like I was actually appreciated.”

The silence hung between them for one awkward moment, and then Gwaine moved, rubbing his hands along the back of Merlin’s shoulders. Instantly, Merlin swiveled his head around, but didn’t move from Gwaine’s touch. “…Gwaine? What are you doing?”

“Showing you my appreciation,” Gwaine quipped with a wry smirk, experienced enough from dealing with his own aches to know the best way to soothe Merlin’s. “Sorry it’s not Arthur’s, but hopefully it counts for something?”

“N-no! I mean, it’s fine!” Merlin gasped, his body nearly sagging underneath Gwaine’s probing fingers. “Better than fine, actually.”

His smile growing wider, Gwaine continued his ministrations, spurred on by the noises Merlin seemed to be unconsciously making. At first he thought the soft ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ were kind of cute, but soon found they were having an effect on him that he didn’t expect. An effect he didn’t exactly mind either. “Merlin...”

“Mm?” Merlin murmured as he turned to face Gwaine, his heavy lidded eyes lifting open, his gaze glossy and unfocused as a result of Gwaine’s expertise. There was a faint flush on Merlin’s cheeks too, and Gwaine hoped it was because it was because he was feeling similar sensations rising up inside. 

Only way to find out, and Gwaine was never one who truly looked before he leaped; gently grabbing Merlin’s chin, he grazed his lips over his friend’s mouth once before firmly pressing them together. It almost felt like an entire year had gone by (even if it had been less than a second) before Merlin hesitantly responded in kind, his hands slowly moving up Gwaine’s chest, gripping the fabric of the knight’s tunic tightly beneath his fingers. 

Taking that as a cue to press on, Gwaine’s chest rumbled with a chuckle while his tongue diligently worked at prying Merlin’s mouth open, faintly groaning when he was successful. If there had been any chasteness in their kissing when they had first started, it was quickly lost; their actions soon became frenzied and more demanding, with less kissing and a lot more licking and sucking. Eventually, they had to reluctantly had to pull apart, just so they could get sufficient air into their lungs.

Gwaine was the first to speak, resting his forehead against Merlin’s as he let out a breathless laugh. “…Damn, that was…damn.”

Simply nodding, Merlin blinked a few times as he gulped in a deep breath of air, his lips already starting to swell and turn deep red from the sheer force of their actions.

Gwaine thought it was the most attractive thing he had ever seen.

“…Tell you what,” Gwaine whispered, trailing his mouth over Merlin’s cheekbones and jaw line to finally rest right below his ear, “how about I help you finish your errands for Arthur, and then I’ll help you polish something that isn’t armor.”

No matter what it took, Gwaine was determined to make sure Merlin never felt underappreciated again.


End file.
